Experiment 609:ASSASAIN
by Shoe and Slick
Summary: When 609, a killing experiment made to kill Jumba and Pleakly is activated, it chases them from earth to the galactic federation ship back to earth. Will Jumba and Pleakley die? read to find out more...
1. A killer is released

Experiment 609-Assasian

Jumba was reading the hawaii newspaper. All day he had been acting strange, like sweating, and being grumpy. Jumba knew that one day 609 would activate. 609's pod was hanging on a tree, right above a swimming pool. The wind blew and the pod fell into the water. An experiment came out, it was a little bigger than stitch, it had plasma guns in holders on his waist.

He had a large plasma cannon. On his back was a backpack with every plasma weapon. 609 got out of the pool. The owner of the pool came out. "get offa my property" said the man. He got a shotguh, he fired shells, but 629 dodged them. 629 got his plasma pistol and shot the man. Nothing would stop him from killing Jumba and Pleakley. Lilo asked Jumba why he was acting so wierd. About that time a blast blew. The wall fell. David who was with Nani saw it. 609 ran in, Nani grabbed Lilo. 609 looked at David, David picked up a lamp about to hit him, but 609 shot david. Nani screamed. Jumba ran into the next room. 609 followed him, Jumba ran outside. 609 fired at him. He was running for his ship, when 609 got the perfect aim. He shot, the plasma ball when straight into Jumba's back. Jumba fell. 609 laughed, but he had another mission, kill pleakley. Jumba, was hurt, but he was faking dead. Pleakley walked outside, 609 saw him. He fired a plasma pistol blast. Pleakley jumped to the side. Jumba and Pleakley ran to Jumba's ship. 609 jumped on under it. Lilo and Stitch not knowing was in the living room. David was laying on the ground, blood gushing from his wound. The paramedics arrived. The medic told him that there was another shot and killed over at Jake Preek's house. David was still alive. Lilo,Stitch, and Nani went to the hospital. Jumba and Pleakley were going to the galactic federation. They landed on the ship's deck. They got out. 609 followed them. They walked into the galactic federation council room. 609 was in the council. The galactic federation woman was making a speech when Jumba and Pleakley came in. "609, he coming" said Jumba. About that time, 609 walked in. He fired at Pleakley, Pleakley ducked and the blast hit the galactic council woman. She fell to the ground. 609 aimed and shot Jumba. The cannon blast blew a hole in Jumba's stomach about the size of 20 experiments pods. Blood flew out. Jumba now was just about dead. Pleakley ran out into the hall. 609 followed him. The medics ran in. Blood flew in the room. Jumba is hurt badly. The only medicine they could use is on earth so they traveled there. Pleakley ran into his old galactic federation room. 609 walked in the room. He saw Pleakley. He ran into a closet, 609 fired at the door. He heard a body fall on the door. The holes from the blasts, blood came out. 609 kept firing. His sences knew that Jumba had escaped to earth. 609 walked out of the room. Pleakley opened the door and straggeled to the bed. Blood covered the bed. Pleakley couldn't get help. Blood rushed to the floor. Pleakley was pueking blood.

Jumba in the alien medical car drove to earth. Jumba was visited by Lilo and Stitch. Nani was with David. 609 landed a ship near the hospital. He got out. He walked to the elavator. He wet to Jumba's floor. He went up to Jumba's door. He walked in. Jumba was setting in his bed. He aimed his gun. Then 626 Jumped on 609's back. He pointed the gun at 626. He shot, 626 flew back. Jumba's bed fell through the floor. Lilo and Stich took him outside. They got him in a car. Stitch drove away. Meanwhile, Pleakley was on the floor. Blood gushed from him.Medics were checking room's. Pleakley's room was skipped because they thought he moved out to earth. Pleakley only knew how to save hiself. Crawl to the medics. He left a trail of blood. The medics found him, they took him to earth. 609 got a car and chased Jumba. He fired a plasma bazooka blast at the car. Stitch grabbed Lilo and they jumped out. The blast hit the car. "KABOOMMM" the car caught on fire. Jumba jumped out. Jumba had his plasma pistol and fired at 609. Pleakley in the alien ambulance drove to where Jumba was, they were picking him up to. 609 fired his gun. The blast hit Jumba. Blood gushed everywhere. Blood came out of Jumba's mouth. The medic was trying to get to Jumba, but was shot. Jumba was still alive. He reached over to his plasma pistol. He fired a shot, it hit 609. 609 grabbed his side. The blast clipped him. He looked at Jumba and fired. Jumba silenced. Pleakley ran out of the ambulance and was trying to run and was shot. 609 calmed down. His mission was complete, what would he do now. He thought there is more people on this planet.

608 thought again, when he was programmed, an accident happened, he was made to kill Jumba abd Pleakley. 609 looked at there bodies. Blood puddles were under there bodies. Lilo and Stitch were spying on 609. 609 ran over to Jumba, he stuck something in him, he ran over to Pleakley and put something in him. 609 backed up. A white light shot over there body. They raised up there wound's were healed. They looked normal.Lilo and Stitch smiled. 609 turned around. He saw humans walking on the street. He started firing at rage. He was killing humans randomly. Then police showed up. He shot the car until it blew up. 609 started grabbing his head. "ha, after he kills us and revives us, he goes phycological" said jumba. 609 started running around. He started firing at random things. He looked at Nani and David coming out of the hospital. He fired a shot. It clipped David, blood flew from his shoulder. 609 jumped up and down. A person ran up to him. He tried to stop him from spinning. 609 shot the man. "almost dead" said Jumba. 609 stopped. He had a belt on his waste. There was a lightbulb on it. It was off, but then it turned on. The belt exploded. 609's body was vaporized. Jumba raised up. Nothing was there, but blood where 609 exploded. Lilo and Stitch walked over to Jumba and Pleakley they were okay. "609's exploded, he's done" said Jumba. David was okay. 39 people died cause of 609's madness. Every one forgot about what happened. 609 was desighned to do bounties for Jumba, but an accident made 609 think he needs to kill Jumba and Pleakley. After he kills them, he heals them then exploded. 609's out there..just where......................


	2. A killing chase

Experiment 609-Assasian

Jumba was reading the hawaii newspaper. All day he had been acting strange, like sweating, and being grumpy. Jumba knew that one day 609 would activate. 609's pod was hanging on a tree, right above a swimming pool. The wind blew and the pod fell into the water. An experiment came out, it was a little bigger than stitch, it had plasma guns in holders on his waist.

He had a large plasma cannon. On his back was a backpack with every plasma weapon. 609 got out of the pool. The owner of the pool came out. "get offa my property" said the man. He got a shotguh, he fired shells, but 629 dodged them. 629 got his plasma pistol and shot the man. Nothing would stop him from killing Jumba and Pleakley. Lilo asked Jumba why he was acting so wierd. About that time a blast blew. The wall fell. David who was with Nani saw it. 609 ran in, Nani grabbed Lilo. 609 looked at David, David picked up a lamp about to hit him, but 609 shot david. Nani screamed. Jumba ran into the next room. 609 followed him, Jumba ran outside. 609 fired at him. He was running for his ship, when 609 got the perfect aim. He shot, the plasma ball when straight into Jumba's back. Jumba fell. 609 laughed, but he had another mission, kill pleakley. Jumba, was hurt, but he was faking dead. Pleakley walked outside, 609 saw him. He fired a plasma pistol blast. Pleakley jumped to the side. Jumba and Pleakley ran to Jumba's ship. 609 jumped on under it. Lilo and Stitch not knowing was in the living room. David was laying on the ground, blood gushing from his wound. The paramedics arrived. The medic told him that there was another shot and killed over at Jake Preek's house. David was still alive. Lilo,Stitch, and Nani went to the hospital. Jumba and Pleakley were going to the galactic federation. They landed on the ship's deck. They got out. 609 followed them. They walked into the galactic federation council room. 609 was in the council. The galactic federation woman was making a speech when Jumba and Pleakley came in. "609, he coming" said Jumba. About that time, 609 walked in. He fired at Pleakley, Pleakley ducked and the blast hit the galactic council woman. She fell to the ground. 609 aimed and shot Jumba. The cannon blast blew a hole in Jumba's stomach about the size of 20 experiments pods. Blood flew out. Jumba now was just about dead. Pleakley ran out into the hall. 609 followed him. The medics ran in. Blood flew in the room. Jumba is hurt badly. The only medicine they could use is on earth so they traveled there. Pleakley ran into his old galactic federation room. 609 walked in the room. He saw Pleakley. He ran into a closet, 609 fired at the door. He heard a body fall on the door. The holes from the blasts, blood came out. 609 kept firing. His sences knew that Jumba had escaped to earth. 609 walked out of the room. Pleakley opened the door and straggeled to the bed. Blood covered the bed. Pleakley couldn't get help. Blood rushed to the floor. Pleakley was pueking blood.

Jumba in the alien medical car drove to earth. Jumba was visited by Lilo and Stitch. Nani was with David. 609 landed a ship near the hospital. He got out. He walked to the elavator. He wet to Jumba's floor. He went up to Jumba's door. He walked in. Jumba was setting in his bed. He aimed his gun. Then 626 Jumped on 609's back. He pointed the gun at 626. He shot, 626 flew back. Jumba's bed fell through the floor. Lilo and Stich took him outside. They got him in a car. Stitch drove away. Meanwhile, Pleakley was on the floor. Blood gushed from him.Medics were checking room's. Pleakley's room was skipped because they thought he moved out to earth. Pleakley only knew how to save hiself. Crawl to the medics. He left a trail of blood. The medics found him, they took him to earth. 609 got a car and chased Jumba. He fired a plasma bazooka blast at the car. Stitch grabbed Lilo and they jumped out. The blast hit the car. "KABOOMMM" the car caught on fire. Jumba jumped out. Jumba had his plasma pistol and fired at 609. Pleakley in the alien ambulance drove to where Jumba was, they were picking him up to. 609 fired his gun. The blast hit Jumba. Blood gushed everywhere. Blood came out of Jumba's mouth. The medic was trying to get to Jumba, but was shot. Jumba was still alive. He reached over to his plasma pistol. He fired a shot, it hit 609. 609 grabbed his side. The blast clipped him. He looked at Jumba and fired. Jumba silenced. Pleakley ran out of the ambulance and was trying to run and was shot. 609 calmed down. His mission was complete, what would he do now. He thought there is more people on this planet.

608 thought again, when he was programmed, an accident happened, he was made to kill Jumba abd Pleakley. 609 looked at there bodies. Blood puddles were under there bodies. Lilo and Stitch were spying on 609. 609 ran over to Jumba, he stuck something in him, he ran over to Pleakley and put something in him. 609 backed up. A white light shot over there body. They raised up there wound's were healed. They looked normal.Lilo and Stitch smiled. 609 turned around. He saw humans walking on the street. He started firing at rage. He was killing humans randomly. Then police showed up. He shot the car until it blew up. 609 started grabbing his head. "ha, after he kills us and revives us, he goes phycological" said jumba. 609 started running around. He started firing at random things. He looked at Nani and David coming out of the hospital. He fired a shot. It clipped David, blood flew from his shoulder. 609 jumped up and down. A person ran up to him. He tried to stop him from spinning. 609 shot the man. "almost dead" said Jumba. 609 stopped. He had a belt on his waste. There was a lightbulb on it. It was off, but then it turned on. The belt exploded. 609's body was vaporized. Jumba raised up. Nothing was there, but blood where 609 exploded. Lilo and Stitch walked over to Jumba and Pleakley they were okay. "609's exploded, he's done" said Jumba. David was okay. 39 people died cause of 609's madness. Every one forgot about what happened. 609 was desighned to do bounties for Jumba, but an accident made 609 think he needs to kill Jumba and Pleakley. After he kills them, he heals them then exploded. 609's out there..just where......................


	3. Freak in The galactic Federation Ship

Experiment 609-Assasian

Jumba was reading the hawaii newspaper. All day he had been acting strange, like sweating, and being grumpy. Jumba knew that one day 609 would activate. 609's pod was hanging on a tree, right above a swimming pool. The wind blew and the pod fell into the water. An experiment came out, it was a little bigger than stitch, it had plasma guns in holders on his waist.

He had a large plasma cannon. On his back was a backpack with every plasma weapon. 609 got out of the pool. The owner of the pool came out. "get offa my property" said the man. He got a shotguh, he fired shells, but 629 dodged them. 629 got his plasma pistol and shot the man. Nothing would stop him from killing Jumba and Pleakley. Lilo asked Jumba why he was acting so wierd. About that time a blast blew. The wall fell. David who was with Nani saw it. 609 ran in, Nani grabbed Lilo. 609 looked at David, David picked up a lamp about to hit him, but 609 shot david. Nani screamed. Jumba ran into the next room. 609 followed him, Jumba ran outside. 609 fired at him. He was running for his ship, when 609 got the perfect aim. He shot, the plasma ball when straight into Jumba's back. Jumba fell. 609 laughed, but he had another mission, kill pleakley. Jumba, was hurt, but he was faking dead. Pleakley walked outside, 609 saw him. He fired a plasma pistol blast. Pleakley jumped to the side. Jumba and Pleakley ran to Jumba's ship. 609 jumped on under it. Lilo and Stitch not knowing was in the living room. David was laying on the ground, blood gushing from his wound. The paramedics arrived. The medic told him that there was another shot and killed over at Jake Preek's house. David was still alive. Lilo,Stitch, and Nani went to the hospital. Jumba and Pleakley were going to the galactic federation. They landed on the ship's deck. They got out. 609 followed them. They walked into the galactic federation council room. 609 was in the council. The galactic federation woman was making a speech when Jumba and Pleakley came in. "609, he coming" said Jumba. About that time, 609 walked in. He fired at Pleakley, Pleakley ducked and the blast hit the galactic council woman. She fell to the ground. 609 aimed and shot Jumba. The cannon blast blew a hole in Jumba's stomach about the size of 20 experiments pods. Blood flew out. Jumba now was just about dead. Pleakley ran out into the hall. 609 followed him. The medics ran in. Blood flew in the room. Jumba is hurt badly. The only medicine they could use is on earth so they traveled there. Pleakley ran into his old galactic federation room. 609 walked in the room. He saw Pleakley. He ran into a closet, 609 fired at the door. He heard a body fall on the door. The holes from the blasts, blood came out. 609 kept firing. His sences knew that Jumba had escaped to earth. 609 walked out of the room. Pleakley opened the door and straggeled to the bed. Blood covered the bed. Pleakley couldn't get help. Blood rushed to the floor. Pleakley was pueking blood.

Jumba in the alien medical car drove to earth. Jumba was visited by Lilo and Stitch. Nani was with David. 609 landed a ship near the hospital. He got out. He walked to the elavator. He wet to Jumba's floor. He went up to Jumba's door. He walked in. Jumba was setting in his bed. He aimed his gun. Then 626 Jumped on 609's back. He pointed the gun at 626. He shot, 626 flew back. Jumba's bed fell through the floor. Lilo and Stich took him outside. They got him in a car. Stitch drove away. Meanwhile, Pleakley was on the floor. Blood gushed from him.Medics were checking room's. Pleakley's room was skipped because they thought he moved out to earth. Pleakley only knew how to save hiself. Crawl to the medics. He left a trail of blood. The medics found him, they took him to earth. 609 got a car and chased Jumba. He fired a plasma bazooka blast at the car. Stitch grabbed Lilo and they jumped out. The blast hit the car. "KABOOMMM" the car caught on fire. Jumba jumped out. Jumba had his plasma pistol and fired at 609. Pleakley in the alien ambulance drove to where Jumba was, they were picking him up to. 609 fired his gun. The blast hit Jumba. Blood gushed everywhere. Blood came out of Jumba's mouth. The medic was trying to get to Jumba, but was shot. Jumba was still alive. He reached over to his plasma pistol. He fired a shot, it hit 609. 609 grabbed his side. The blast clipped him. He looked at Jumba and fired. Jumba silenced. Pleakley ran out of the ambulance and was trying to run and was shot. 609 calmed down. His mission was complete, what would he do now. He thought there is more people on this planet.

608 thought again, when he was programmed, an accident happened, he was made to kill Jumba abd Pleakley. 609 looked at there bodies. Blood puddles were under there bodies. Lilo and Stitch were spying on 609. 609 ran over to Jumba, he stuck something in him, he ran over to Pleakley and put something in him. 609 backed up. A white light shot over there body. They raised up there wound's were healed. They looked normal.Lilo and Stitch smiled. 609 turned around. He saw humans walking on the street. He started firing at rage. He was killing humans randomly. Then police showed up. He shot the car until it blew up. 609 started grabbing his head. "ha, after he kills us and revives us, he goes phycological" said jumba. 609 started running around. He started firing at random things. He looked at Nani and David coming out of the hospital. He fired a shot. It clipped David, blood flew from his shoulder. 609 jumped up and down. A person ran up to him. He tried to stop him from spinning. 609 shot the man. "almost dead" said Jumba. 609 stopped. He had a belt on his waste. There was a lightbulb on it. It was off, but then it turned on. The belt exploded. 609's body was vaporized. Jumba raised up. Nothing was there, but blood where 609 exploded. Lilo and Stitch walked over to Jumba and Pleakley they were okay. "609's exploded, he's done" said Jumba. David was okay. 39 people died cause of 609's madness. Every one forgot about what happened. 609 was desighned to do bounties for Jumba, but an accident made 609 think he needs to kill Jumba and Pleakley. After he kills them, he heals them then exploded. 609's out there..just where......................


	4. On earth hospitalizzed

Experiment 609-Assasian

Jumba was reading the hawaii newspaper. All day he had been acting strange, like sweating, and being grumpy. Jumba knew that one day 609 would activate. 609's pod was hanging on a tree, right above a swimming pool. The wind blew and the pod fell into the water. An experiment came out, it was a little bigger than stitch, it had plasma guns in holders on his waist.

He had a large plasma cannon. On his back was a backpack with every plasma weapon. 609 got out of the pool. The owner of the pool came out. "get offa my property" said the man. He got a shotguh, he fired shells, but 629 dodged them. 629 got his plasma pistol and shot the man. Nothing would stop him from killing Jumba and Pleakley. Lilo asked Jumba why he was acting so wierd. About that time a blast blew. The wall fell. David who was with Nani saw it. 609 ran in, Nani grabbed Lilo. 609 looked at David, David picked up a lamp about to hit him, but 609 shot david. Nani screamed. Jumba ran into the next room. 609 followed him, Jumba ran outside. 609 fired at him. He was running for his ship, when 609 got the perfect aim. He shot, the plasma ball when straight into Jumba's back. Jumba fell. 609 laughed, but he had another mission, kill pleakley. Jumba, was hurt, but he was faking dead. Pleakley walked outside, 609 saw him. He fired a plasma pistol blast. Pleakley jumped to the side. Jumba and Pleakley ran to Jumba's ship. 609 jumped on under it. Lilo and Stitch not knowing was in the living room. David was laying on the ground, blood gushing from his wound. The paramedics arrived. The medic told him that there was another shot and killed over at Jake Preek's house. David was still alive. Lilo,Stitch, and Nani went to the hospital. Jumba and Pleakley were going to the galactic federation. They landed on the ship's deck. They got out. 609 followed them. They walked into the galactic federation council room. 609 was in the council. The galactic federation woman was making a speech when Jumba and Pleakley came in. "609, he coming" said Jumba. About that time, 609 walked in. He fired at Pleakley, Pleakley ducked and the blast hit the galactic council woman. She fell to the ground. 609 aimed and shot Jumba. The cannon blast blew a hole in Jumba's stomach about the size of 20 experiments pods. Blood flew out. Jumba now was just about dead. Pleakley ran out into the hall. 609 followed him. The medics ran in. Blood flew in the room. Jumba is hurt badly. The only medicine they could use is on earth so they traveled there. Pleakley ran into his old galactic federation room. 609 walked in the room. He saw Pleakley. He ran into a closet, 609 fired at the door. He heard a body fall on the door. The holes from the blasts, blood came out. 609 kept firing. His sences knew that Jumba had escaped to earth. 609 walked out of the room. Pleakley opened the door and straggeled to the bed. Blood covered the bed. Pleakley couldn't get help. Blood rushed to the floor. Pleakley was pueking blood.

Jumba in the alien medical car drove to earth. Jumba was visited by Lilo and Stitch. Nani was with David. 609 landed a ship near the hospital. He got out. He walked to the elavator. He wet to Jumba's floor. He went up to Jumba's door. He walked in. Jumba was setting in his bed. He aimed his gun. Then 626 Jumped on 609's back. He pointed the gun at 626. He shot, 626 flew back. Jumba's bed fell through the floor. Lilo and Stich took him outside. They got him in a car. Stitch drove away. Meanwhile, Pleakley was on the floor. Blood gushed from him.Medics were checking room's. Pleakley's room was skipped because they thought he moved out to earth. Pleakley only knew how to save hiself. Crawl to the medics. He left a trail of blood. The medics found him, they took him to earth. 609 got a car and chased Jumba. He fired a plasma bazooka blast at the car. Stitch grabbed Lilo and they jumped out. The blast hit the car. "KABOOMMM" the car caught on fire. Jumba jumped out. Jumba had his plasma pistol and fired at 609. Pleakley in the alien ambulance drove to where Jumba was, they were picking him up to. 609 fired his gun. The blast hit Jumba. Blood gushed everywhere. Blood came out of Jumba's mouth. The medic was trying to get to Jumba, but was shot. Jumba was still alive. He reached over to his plasma pistol. He fired a shot, it hit 609. 609 grabbed his side. The blast clipped him. He looked at Jumba and fired. Jumba silenced. Pleakley ran out of the ambulance and was trying to run and was shot. 609 calmed down. His mission was complete, what would he do now. He thought there is more people on this planet.

608 thought again, when he was programmed, an accident happened, he was made to kill Jumba abd Pleakley. 609 looked at there bodies. Blood puddles were under there bodies. Lilo and Stitch were spying on 609. 609 ran over to Jumba, he stuck something in him, he ran over to Pleakley and put something in him. 609 backed up. A white light shot over there body. They raised up there wound's were healed. They looked normal.Lilo and Stitch smiled. 609 turned around. He saw humans walking on the street. He started firing at rage. He was killing humans randomly. Then police showed up. He shot the car until it blew up. 609 started grabbing his head. "ha, after he kills us and revives us, he goes phycological" said jumba. 609 started running around. He started firing at random things. He looked at Nani and David coming out of the hospital. He fired a shot. It clipped David, blood flew from his shoulder. 609 jumped up and down. A person ran up to him. He tried to stop him from spinning. 609 shot the man. "almost dead" said Jumba. 609 stopped. He had a belt on his waste. There was a lightbulb on it. It was off, but then it turned on. The belt exploded. 609's body was vaporized. Jumba raised up. Nothing was there, but blood where 609 exploded. Lilo and Stitch walked over to Jumba and Pleakley they were okay. "609's exploded, he's done" said Jumba. David was okay. 39 people died cause of 609's madness. Every one forgot about what happened. 609 was desighned to do bounties for Jumba, but an accident made 609 think he needs to kill Jumba and Pleakley. After he kills them, he heals them then exploded. 609's out there..just where......................


	5. BreakDown!

Experiment 609-Assasian

Jumba was reading the hawaii newspaper. All day he had been acting strange, like sweating, and being grumpy. Jumba knew that one day 609 would activate. 609's pod was hanging on a tree, right above a swimming pool. The wind blew and the pod fell into the water. An experiment came out, it was a little bigger than stitch, it had plasma guns in holders on his waist.

He had a large plasma cannon. On his back was a backpack with every plasma weapon. 609 got out of the pool. The owner of the pool came out. "get offa my property" said the man. He got a shotguh, he fired shells, but 629 dodged them. 629 got his plasma pistol and shot the man. Nothing would stop him from killing Jumba and Pleakley. Lilo asked Jumba why he was acting so wierd. About that time a blast blew. The wall fell. David who was with Nani saw it. 609 ran in, Nani grabbed Lilo. 609 looked at David, David picked up a lamp about to hit him, but 609 shot david. Nani screamed. Jumba ran into the next room. 609 followed him, Jumba ran outside. 609 fired at him. He was running for his ship, when 609 got the perfect aim. He shot, the plasma ball when straight into Jumba's back. Jumba fell. 609 laughed, but he had another mission, kill pleakley. Jumba, was hurt, but he was faking dead. Pleakley walked outside, 609 saw him. He fired a plasma pistol blast. Pleakley jumped to the side. Jumba and Pleakley ran to Jumba's ship. 609 jumped on under it. Lilo and Stitch not knowing was in the living room. David was laying on the ground, blood gushing from his wound. The paramedics arrived. The medic told him that there was another shot and killed over at Jake Preek's house. David was still alive. Lilo,Stitch, and Nani went to the hospital. Jumba and Pleakley were going to the galactic federation. They landed on the ship's deck. They got out. 609 followed them. They walked into the galactic federation council room. 609 was in the council. The galactic federation woman was making a speech when Jumba and Pleakley came in. "609, he coming" said Jumba. About that time, 609 walked in. He fired at Pleakley, Pleakley ducked and the blast hit the galactic council woman. She fell to the ground. 609 aimed and shot Jumba. The cannon blast blew a hole in Jumba's stomach about the size of 20 experiments pods. Blood flew out. Jumba now was just about dead. Pleakley ran out into the hall. 609 followed him. The medics ran in. Blood flew in the room. Jumba is hurt badly. The only medicine they could use is on earth so they traveled there. Pleakley ran into his old galactic federation room. 609 walked in the room. He saw Pleakley. He ran into a closet, 609 fired at the door. He heard a body fall on the door. The holes from the blasts, blood came out. 609 kept firing. His sences knew that Jumba had escaped to earth. 609 walked out of the room. Pleakley opened the door and straggeled to the bed. Blood covered the bed. Pleakley couldn't get help. Blood rushed to the floor. Pleakley was pueking blood.

Jumba in the alien medical car drove to earth. Jumba was visited by Lilo and Stitch. Nani was with David. 609 landed a ship near the hospital. He got out. He walked to the elavator. He wet to Jumba's floor. He went up to Jumba's door. He walked in. Jumba was setting in his bed. He aimed his gun. Then 626 Jumped on 609's back. He pointed the gun at 626. He shot, 626 flew back. Jumba's bed fell through the floor. Lilo and Stich took him outside. They got him in a car. Stitch drove away. Meanwhile, Pleakley was on the floor. Blood gushed from him.Medics were checking room's. Pleakley's room was skipped because they thought he moved out to earth. Pleakley only knew how to save hiself. Crawl to the medics. He left a trail of blood. The medics found him, they took him to earth. 609 got a car and chased Jumba. He fired a plasma bazooka blast at the car. Stitch grabbed Lilo and they jumped out. The blast hit the car. "KABOOMMM" the car caught on fire. Jumba jumped out. Jumba had his plasma pistol and fired at 609. Pleakley in the alien ambulance drove to where Jumba was, they were picking him up to. 609 fired his gun. The blast hit Jumba. Blood gushed everywhere. Blood came out of Jumba's mouth. The medic was trying to get to Jumba, but was shot. Jumba was still alive. He reached over to his plasma pistol. He fired a shot, it hit 609. 609 grabbed his side. The blast clipped him. He looked at Jumba and fired. Jumba silenced. Pleakley ran out of the ambulance and was trying to run and was shot. 609 calmed down. His mission was complete, what would he do now. He thought there is more people on this planet.

608 thought again, when he was programmed, an accident happened, he was made to kill Jumba abd Pleakley. 609 looked at there bodies. Blood puddles were under there bodies. Lilo and Stitch were spying on 609. 609 ran over to Jumba, he stuck something in him, he ran over to Pleakley and put something in him. 609 backed up. A white light shot over there body. They raised up there wound's were healed. They looked normal.Lilo and Stitch smiled. 609 turned around. He saw humans walking on the street. He started firing at rage. He was killing humans randomly. Then police showed up. He shot the car until it blew up. 609 started grabbing his head. "ha, after he kills us and revives us, he goes phycological" said jumba. 609 started running around. He started firing at random things. He looked at Nani and David coming out of the hospital. He fired a shot. It clipped David, blood flew from his shoulder. 609 jumped up and down. A person ran up to him. He tried to stop him from spinning. 609 shot the man. "almost dead" said Jumba. 609 stopped. He had a belt on his waste. There was a lightbulb on it. It was off, but then it turned on. The belt exploded. 609's body was vaporized. Jumba raised up. Nothing was there, but blood where 609 exploded. Lilo and Stitch walked over to Jumba and Pleakley they were okay. "609's exploded, he's done" said Jumba. David was okay. 39 people died cause of 609's madness. Every one forgot about what happened. 609 was desighned to do bounties for Jumba, but an accident made 609 think he needs to kill Jumba and Pleakley. After he kills them, he heals them then exploded. 609's out there..just where......................


End file.
